


I am Mickey Milkovich

by NellaHutcherson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellaHutcherson/pseuds/NellaHutcherson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is kinda sad. I'm so sorry. Mickey is talking about Ian and their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Mickey Milkovich

My name is Mickey Milkovich. I am part of the most badass family in the whole South Side of Chicago. My dad is a son of a bitch, but I just don't care about him anymore. He's in jail, and as long as he's staying there, he's not a problem. I mean, he was a problem, once. But now I've got bigger problem to deal with. Yes, my dad put me trought hell, he didn't accept the fact that I am gay, and he made me marry a Russian prostitute. Yes, I am married, but this is not the problem right now. As I said, I'm gay. I guess I've always known it, since third grade or something like that. The fact is that. I fell in love with Ian Gallagher, son of Frank Gallagher, the drunkest man in the whole city. Ian just came into my life, without a word, without anything. And he just stole my heart. It sounds stupid and hopelessly romantic, i fucking know it. But that's what I am right now. A hopelessly romantic fucking needing man. We had troubles, as I said, with my dad. He ruined our lives, for a very long time. And after he went to jail and I came out, I thought that my life could be simple, for once. But then Ian started acting crazy. Then we discovered that he is bipolar, and there is no cure for it. I tried to help, i really did. But maybe that wasn't enough. He broke up with me. He moved on, he forgot about me. Really Ian? After everything that we've been through? You just say a couple of words and it's all over? Like it really meant nothing for you? Like I didn't even change for you? Shit, that was rude. You were my whole life, Ian, the only thing that've ever meant something. You made me believe that it was worth the fight. And yes, I though about you and me, getting married, and all that shit. Cause I would have married you. I probably would have loved you all my life. But that's not the same thing for you. Even if I used to think it was. So this was my story, I don't give a fuck about who's reading this, I don't give a fuck to give you informations about our love story, if it could be called a love story. So that's me. I'm leaving. I'm leaving everything behind me. I'm taking my car right now, going somewhere. And I swear to God, if he exists, that I'm never coming back. Ian I'm sorry that it has to be that way. But this time it isn't my fault. I will always love you, even if you stupid dickhead don't. Fuck you Ian, I would have really married you. I would have made you breakfast everymorning and kiss you on your lips. I would have taken the trash out and washed the dishes. I would have watched every single stupid movie that you wanted, finishing with cuddling. I would have spent every night hugging you tightly and dreaming about you, and then weaking next to you, looking in your eyes, watching your smile. Your smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and it always will. I would have adopted children if you asked, teaching them to read and speak and walk. I would have teached them that life can be hard sometimes, but If you find someone that'll be on your side, it won't be as hard as it seems. I would have done everything for you just to make you happy. Like i haven't already done them. I'm sorry I'm not enough for you. Take care of yourself, because you didn't let me do that for you.


End file.
